mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Easter 2012
<< Christmas 2011 Halloween 2012 >> This ring gives you access to the Easter 2012 Special Episode. You can buy it in the Jewelry Shop for 100 , and put it on from your Jewelry Box. Video Preview Summary In this special episode, three new characters are introduced: Charli, Willi and Wenka. You will discover new places, follow a completely unique storyline and unlock a new outfit. As the unique storyline progresses and is near completion, the younger brothers Willi and Wenka challenge Candy to a game of three questions, in which you must answer each one correctly. Upon the completion of this episode, you can get several items for free: * A new outfit, offered by Wenka * An item (Chocolate Egg) you can put on your dresser, offered by Charli * A wearable accessory, offered by Willi You can only successfully complete the episode if you answer the questions correctly - if not, you simply get transported back home. Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode Easter2012-Wenka Willi&Charli.jpg Episode Guide Wiki Unofficial Guide Game for illustration, outfit, special items: Choose your question! (Choose the answer in bold) *A. Who is telling the truth? *B. Show me who stole the chickens. *C. Is the sky blue? Choose who you want to ask! (Doesn’t matter who you ask, just continue to ask the same one throughout the game. To make the guide easier to understand, we'll be using Willi as an example.) If the answer is ‘Yes’ go to Section A, if the answer is ‘No’ go to Section B. Section A (Choose the answers in bold) Choose who you want to ask! (Answer you should get is ‘Yes’) *A. Willi *B. Wenka Choose your second question… *A. Who stole the chickens? *B. Who is telling the truth? *C. Do you know who stole the chickens? Choose who you want to ask. (The answer you should get is "Me") *A. Willi *B. Wenka Choose your last question... *A. Who is telling the truth? *B. Who gave grains to the chickens? *C. Show me who stole the chickens? Choose who you want to ask. (The answer you should get is "Wenka") *A. Willi *B. Wenka What’s the verdict? Who stole the chickens? *A. Willi. *B. Wenka. Don’t get too excited... Who fed them the grains? *A. Willi. *B. Wenka. Who is the liar? *A. Willi. *B. Wenka. Section B (Choose the answers in bold) Choose who you want to ask! (Answer you should get is ‘No’) *A. Willi *B. Wenka Choose your second question... *A. Who stole the chickens? *B. Who is telling the truth? *C. Do you know who stole the chickens? Choose who you want to ask. (Answer you should get is ‘Me’) *A. Willi *B. Wenka Choose your last question... *A. Who is telling the truth? *B. Who gave grains to the chickens? *C. Show me who stole the chickens? Choose who you want to ask. (Answer you should get is "Wenka") *A. Willi *B. Wenka What’s the verdict? Who stole the chickens? *A. Willi. *B. Wenka. Don’t get too excited...Who fed them the grains? *A. Willi. *B. Wenka. Who is the liar? *A. Willi. *B. Wenka. Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Charli' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Willi' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = B. No way, you are no more than 7 years old... }} | anB = }} Category:Index Category:Episode Category:Special Episode